The Way I Taste
by The girl cascaded in shadows
Summary: "He once asked me 'how do you taste'"-Elizabeth. A one-shot I felt like writing. Pairings: CielxLizzie, DemonCielxLizzie


"He once asked me 'how do you taste?'"

**"The Way I Taste"**

At first, I was confused by his question... We had just turned fifteen the past year and were now spending a lot of time together. Unlike the few years before, Ciel actually smiled at me. Sometimes he would even tell me a joke or two. I had no idea what changed him. Maybe it was the fact he burned his own mansion to the ground... Could that have helped erase his painful memories?

"Elizabeth, your turn." His voice had changed into a rather deep tone due to puberty. It gained my attention every time.

"Oh, right... I just sorta zoned out for a moment; I'm sorry. That was very rude of me." I cupped half of my face with my gloved hand in embarassment.

He looked at me skeptically then resumed to looking at the chess board quietly waiting for me to move.

"Lizzie, can I ask you something?" He dare not look at me. Was Ciel nervous?

"Of course." I smiled to put him at ease, but he appeared to stiffen even more. "What is it?"

"I was wondering... How do you... taste?" My eyes widened. 'What was that supposed to mean?' My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean, Ciel?" After that, he refused to answer me, and the rest of our game was filled with silence.

Two years had passed since then. It was the rainy season, and a shower came almost every day. Father was gone away on business while Mother and Edward visited one of our relatives. They would be gone for a few weeks at the least, and to put it simple, I was bored.

I was sitting in the study as a thought hatched in my brain. 'I'm not alone! I have Ciel.' As fast as I could, I ,myself, called my fiancee. Of course, Sebastian picked it up. That wasn't surprising. A wave of excitement swept over me when he said "his lord" was free. Hanging up, I called for Paula.

It would be maybe forty minutes or less by cariage until he arrived. In the mean time, I would make myself as presentable as I could...

The moment my husband-to-be arrived I had just finished powdering my nose. Another maid of our household made me aware of his arrival. I smiled and quickly hurried through the hall.

"Hello, Ciel!" I waved to him from the perch at the stairs. He acknowledged me by slightly waving and greeting me back. Sebastain stood by his side with a gleam in his eye. The butler smirked.

"If I may, my lord, I will leave you and miss Elizabeth be. Would you care if I helped the cook tend to supper?" His last question was adressed to me.

"Of course, not. You are my guest as well; you may do as you please that is if Ciel agrees..." He had been remaining quiet and gazing off into space. His name being mention got his attention.

With a wave of his hand, he replied, "Do what ever suits your fancy."

"Thank you, my lord." Sebastian quietly left us.

"So, what do you think about my new dress?" I twirled around for him to see. "I picked it out especially for you. It matches your eyes; does it not?"

He smiled a little. I loved it when he smiled. It filled me entirely with warmth.

"It's very nice..."

We currently resided in the drawing room. Both of us sat on a plush love seat without saying a word. It was not the uncomfortable silence, but the silence where you are just enjoying each other's company. I looked out at the now pouring rain. It left streaks down the large window.

"It sure is relaxing with the rain..." I sighed in delight.

Ciel looked at me. "You don't come off as one who would enjoy such a thing. With how hyper you are, I'm surprised you're not dying for sunshine and rainbows." That made me laugh.

"Well, rain does bring rainbows..." I smiled.

"You're right it does." It remained silent until I felt something envelope me. It was Ciel. 'What is he... doing?' "Your skin is really soft." He sighed as he removed the hair on the left side of my neck. "I never did get to taste you..." He surprised me by licking my neck.

I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he had become too strong. Suddenly, he slowly bit down where my neck met my shoulder. I could not help but emit a moan. As he continued to lick me, he reached around to fondle my breast. In a matter of minutes, he had me gasping for breath.

"Damn, you taste good." He took me and flipped me onto my back. He hovered over me and stared lustifully with his crimson eyes... Crimson eyes? They made me tense up in fright. After a few minutes of staring at each other, I finally calmed down. Although they were not normal, I had to admit the color was beautiful and captivating. Ciel leaned down and kissed me rather delicately. It was my first kiss and enjoyed every second of it. We were amazed by each other's mouth. I have no idea how long this continued. It could have been seconds or maybe even hours. I was so caught up in him, that I did not realize he had removed all of my clothes.

It was disappointing when we had to part, but both of us were in need of air. Ciel then proceded to nip at my breasts until they were nice and pink. I whimpered when he spread my legs. The cool air hit my sex and I shivered to both the cold and pleasure. My fiancee trailed his tongue lazily at my thighs. He gave my vagina a mighty lick that had me wanting more. After a minute or two of his minstrations, I became frustrated with his playfulness. He must have sense my agony and then inserted his tongue between my folds. My back arched in a silent cry. He continued doing this action for long time. At one point, he was alternating between kissing my core, licking it, and probing my walls with his devious tongue. Ciel pushed a finger into me and me moan loudly. He licked the juices I produced as he inserted another of his fingers. My inner walls began to clench and I could tell I was close. He sucked my nub and I came. I admit I had masturbated in private before and the release was great, but it was nothing compared to this. My back arched over the arm rest as I came.

Ciel lapped at my cunt, not caring if it was shameful or not. My body that was once tense now relaxed. I attempted to catch my breath as he sat up and gave me a once over.

"You taste amazing..." I smiled at him as we shared another kiss. At that moment, I could that our previous actions were not only the result of desire but love as well. He looked me in the eyes as he released the kiss. Ciel's eyes were now their dark turqoise once more. "We should get dressed. Dinner should be ready soon." He looked over his shoulder as if he was expecting something. I was silent for a moment then began to giggle.

"What do you have to put on? You're dressed and I'm stark naked!" He smiled as if he was trying not to laugh then stood to get ready to go to the dining hall.

Sebastian assisted in helping the maids lay out the food. When he was about to put a plate in front of Ciel, my fiancee stopped him by raising his hand.

"What is the matter, my lord?" Ciel sighed then smiled.

"Oh nothing... I just ate." Sebastain looked at him skeptically but then smiled while bowing.

"Understood, my lord..."

(A.N.) So how was it? Review please.


End file.
